1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a circulating type transport apparatus capable of easily managing the distribution time and the expiration date of food and drink traveling on an endless chain.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An apparatus disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,554,106 is known for an apparatus that uses a two-dimensional code to manage the expiration date of food and drink traveling on an endless chain. The invention for controlling a suitable supply amount of plates with food and drink arranged thereon is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,431,318.
However, in the apparatus of U.S. Pat. No. 6,554,106, a container dedicated to conveying the plate is required in addition to the plate on which food and drink is arranged; thus, the apparatus lacks simplicity. Further, the entire apparatus must be modified, and thus cannot be adapted to an existing apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 6,431,318 also lacks simplicity.
The present invention, in view of the above, aims to provide an inexpensive and simple circulating type transport apparatus that reliably discharges the plate with outdated food and drink and that saves discharged history on a computer. Further, the present invention aims to provide a circulating type transport apparatus capable of adding a function of managing the expiration date without changing the drive mechanism of the existing facility.